Robotech 2018
by Kaze no Ato
Summary: Four years after Khyron destroyed the SDFs 1 and 2 the Robotech characters reflect and come to terms with their feelings
1. Robotech 2018 Chapter 1: Minmei

Robotech: 2018

Chapter 1: Minmei

A young woman sat on a park bench and sighed sadly. The man she loved was engaged to someone else, she hadn't seen her cousin in years, but of course that didn't much matter to her anymore. Her cousin was a drunk and she despised him. Looking up at the night sky she made one more wish, on one more star. She finally decided it was enough, no more touring and no more annoying managers that want to control her life. 

"I never knew my own lyrics would come back to haunt me. Oh, Rick…" she dried her eyes before too many tears began to fall, she couldn't recall how many times she told herself she wouldn't cry. But it never failed. She would think about him, remember the mistakes she made, and would break down again. She could have made it work, if she really wanted too, but she just nineteen and too into her own carrier. Many a night would go by that she wished Lisa hadn't come into the picture, but she knew it was wrong. She should be happy for Rick; he was with the woman he loved. Then again, Rick had said he loved her too. She found herself both loving and hating Rick Hunter; she cursed his name and that 'fateful day' on Macross Island. She shook her head; she knew she was just tormenting herself with a life she could never have. She pulled a box out of her bag and opened it. Inside was the titanium Medal of Valor that he had given her on her sixteenth birthday. She closed her eyes and silently remembered that day…

***********************

She was just about to go to bed; she had stay up until now waiting for him. She yawned and went to close the curtains when she spotted Rick. She smiled as she hurried to open the window.

"Rick, I knew you wouldn't forget." She checked her wristwatch. "Five minutes to go. What did you bring me?"

"Well, look, Minmei, about your present, you see, I was planning…er, that is, what I meant to tell you before…" Rick was hopelessly tripping over his own words when Minmei giggled.

"Come on, Rick, don't be a jerk. I don't care what you brought me. It's the thought that counts. Now, throw it up here. Come on."

Minmei watched his as he sighed and his arms fell to his sides. She couldn't understand what was wrong. Rick's hand fell on his right pocket and he remembered the box. He quickly pulled it out and regarded it in the light from the streetlight. The brass had given this to single him out, to tell him he was extraordinary. He deiced by giving it to her it was his way of saying she was special to him, that his valor and bravery were because she was his inspiration, the person he was fighting for.

He snapped the lid closed and gave the box an underhanded toss toward Minmei's outstretched hands. Minmei knew he couldn't see her face too well from down there, so she sighed and held it in front of her.

"Rick, I don't know if I can accept this. Really…"

"I want you to have it, Minmei. It-it says what I can't say to you. Please, keep it."

She moved the box close to her face and smiled. "It's beautiful, and I love it."

Rick smiled. "Happy birthday"

Minmei blew him a kiss and waved good night.

***********************

Minmei couldn't stand it anymore, life was at it's cruelest. Life always seemed to have a way of turning the tables, from fortune smiling on you to everything going wrong. She got up and headed towards her car, it was a blue sports car she had gotten after she quit touring. She sat down in the front seat and turned the car on. Driving away she began to sing the song that haunted her. Feeling that maybe, just maybe, she would stop the hurting by singing.


	2. Robotech 2018 Chapter 2: Rick

Robotech 2018

Chapter 2: Rick

10:30 PM. Yup, that what is watch read all right. He ran his hand through is dark brown hair and sighed. He wished he and Lisa hadn't got into another tiff before she left to the Factory Satellite. It wasn't his fault, really. Okay, maybe it was. So he had lost the ring, it's not like he couldn't get another one. But he had to smile; the thought of marriage reminded him of Minmei. He hadn't seen her in a year, and he really missed her. All in all, she was one of his best friends when it came right down to it. She really changed over the years; she wasn't a self-centered brat anymore. Although he still missed the Minmei he first met on Macross Island. The Minmei he got to know so well those long twelve days. The Minmei that he got to know again around Christmas four years earlier. 

"Don't do this to yourself, Rick. You made the right choice in Lisa, that's just how it turned out." He slammed his fist down on his desk, "But why did it have to hurt her? I never wanted to hurt her at all."

It wasn't the first time he had thought about this; in fact he and Lisa had several fights over the subject. Lisa didn't like Minmei, and she couldn't stand the fact that Rick spent any time with her. 

"Don't be such an idiot Rick, it's over. We're just friends now. There is no such thing as what could be now, or might have been." He stood up and stretched his legs; he had been sitting at his desk for hours filling out papers and official documents. 

Rick walked over to the closet and dug out an old album. When he opened it, a picture of Minmei was right there to welcome him. Well, not just one picture. The whole page was full of Minmei pictures. Even a cute picture of her getting ready to stick a bite of cake in her mouth. He flipped through the pages until he found the picture they had taken in Macross Park in front of the water fountain. He swallowed hard and thought back to those twelve day that seemed like forever. Thought back to what he enjoyed the most.

***********************

He had been looking at his Heiko aviator's-model watch, and as it switched modes Minmei came closer.

"What've you got there?"

"An internal tracker-a kind of a compass."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "But I though a compass had two arms that go back and forth?" she held her forefingers together to show what she meant.

"Huh? Oh!" He began to laugh.

Minmei looked a bit hurt, and miffed. "Well, the only compass I ever saw was for drawing circles."

They set out at once, Rick showing the way with a flashlight from his emergency equipment. "With this kind of compass we'll be able to find our way back to the _Mockingbird _if we get lost inside this big old tub and can't find a way out."

They quickly found out that they were in a maze, a limitless world of conduits, cables, hull, passageways, ducts, and bulkheads. Their footsteps echoed eerily.

"I wonder what all these pipes are for?" Minmei said, as he watched her reach out to touch one.

"Maybe to cool some kind of energy unit." He said, shrugging.

"Oh. Yow!" Minmei yelped, snatching her hand back, fingertips scalded. 

"You okay?"

"Oh, I'm all right. It was just a little hot."

Rick's eyebrows went up. "Well, now, that was pretty dumb."

"Sorry." But as he started off again, Rick put his foot right in a puddle of oil and nearly landed flat on his face, flailing and slipping.

"Um, what was that again?" she asked him sweetly. He grunted and strode off again.

But they came at last to a big compartment filled with scrap, discarded machine parts. "I think it's a dead end." Rick judged.

"You mean," Minmei said with a tremor in her voice, "we can't get back?"

***********************

Rick shook his head and laughed. That was one of the highlights in his life, spending all that time with Minmei. There was the time he caught that giant tune fish too. 

"Oh man! I haven't thought about that in years!" Rick laughed harder and harder, soon he forgot that he and Lisa had the fight and was enjoying his memories of Minmei. 

"Maybe I should give her a call, I mean it's not that late. I'm sure she's still up." Rick walked to the phone, and began dialing Minmei's cell number. 


	3. Robotech 2018 Chapter 3: Lisa

Robotech 2018

Chapter 3: Lisa 

She paced the floor of her temporary quarters onboard the Factory Satellite, thinking about the fight she and Rick had had. She knew she had been harsh with him. But sometimes it was like they weren't engaged and that Rick was still the hotshot fly-boy with a big mouth and that she was 'That old sourpuss' as Rick himself had put it. She still put her carrier first and her love life second and he still enjoyed spending time with his 'friend' Lynn-Minmei. 

"How can I still be jealous of her? I'm going to marry Rick, so why do I feel she's going to take him away?" Lisa felt her face flush with anger as her mind answered her. _Because she's prettier? Because she's younger? Or because Rick didn't call her an old sourpuss? _It wasn't fair, really. Minmei had said that she was happy for them; she gave Rick up to her. Letting bygones be bygones was definitely going to be hard work, especially when Rick still cared for Minmei. Well, not the way he used too. She was like a sister to him now, maybe. 

"This is getting me no where!!" She was about to kick her trash can over when there was a knock at her door.

"Uh, Admiral Hayes?"

"Come in."

"It's just me, Jean." Jean Grant opened up the door and stepped in."Lisa, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really Jean." Lisa ran her hand through her hair, looking distant. 

"Listen, I don't know you as well as my sister-in-law did, but I know something's not right either."

"Well, me and Rick got into a little fight earlier. He lost my ring, although he promised to get a new one, I was harsh with him. I just wish I could take it all back. But I can't."

"Lisa, I'm sorry. I know it's not going to be easy, Lord knows me and Vince have had our share of tiffs." Jean smiled at her, "Don't worry hun. It'll be all right." 

"Thanks Jean." Lisa smiled back.

"No problem, now I've got to go. But here are the files that you requested from Vince."

"Let him know I'm grateful for these files on such short notice."

"Sure thing, see you later." Jean called as she closed the door behind her.

Lisa was left alone, to her own musings once again. But she couldn't help but remember that last day in Macross City.

***********************

Rick held Lisa while she cried, her body convulsing in his arms.

"I though I'd lost you," he whispered, "Just when I realized how much you mean to me." He tightened his embrace. "You do have something to live for-we both do now."

Neither of them heard Minmei approach. Reflexively, they separated when she spoke; but Rick, in a rush, began to stammer an explanation.

Minmei spared him that.

"You're in love with Lisa," she said quietly. "I knew that."

"I would have told you sooner, but…I don't think I knew until today." Rick reached for Lisa's hand. "Forgive me, Minmei."

Now Minmei faltered. "Well, uh, only if you can for give me, Rick. For trying to make you into something you're not. And, uh, pretending to be something I'm not." Rick and Lisa looked confused, so she continued. "You see, I wasn't really that eager to get married. I realized that my music means as much to me as the service does to you."

Lisa seems to stiffen, somehow able to locate just a hint of anger through her sadness. "Oh, really?" she said flatly.

"My life is music," Minmei said innocently.

Lisa smiled to herself and gave Rick's hand a squeeze. Minmei couldn't bear to admit that she had lost Rick; and why bother to think that when it was so much easier to rearrange the facts? Looking around, Lisa wondered if she could do the same: just pretend all this hadn't happened, see blue skies instead of storms ahead.

"Good luck on your mission, Lisa," Minmei said straight-faced.

_As though all this hadn't happened!_

"I know you'll be a bigger star than ever by the time we return," Lisa told her, willing to give Minmei's blinder game a try.

Rick, too, wore a slightly puzzled look. But this began to fade when Minmei turned to him, wishing him well and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Don't forget me Rick-you have to promise me you won't!"

"I'll never forget you," he said, meaning it.

She spun on her heel, in an almost weightless turn and walked away, stopping once to wave to him before rejoining the crowd of survivors.

***********************

Lisa sighed again, if only that had been the last they had heard of her. But Minmei always had a way of showing up. More so then Lisa would ever know.


	4. Robotech 2018 Chatper 4: Rick and Minmei

Robotech 2018

Chapter 4: Rick and Minmei

Minmei wiped her tears away, still singing her heart out. As she drove down a lonely highway her cell rang. 

"Hello, Lynn-Minmei speaking."

"Hey Minmei! It's Rick!" Minmei felt her body go numb, why was Rick calling her?

"Uh, hi Rick. How are you?"

"A little down in the dumps, Minmei. Lisa and me had a bit of a tiff; I really needed someone to talk too."

Minmei sighed, "So I was the first person on your list?" Rick couldn't help but notice the sharpness in her voice, was she angry with him?

"Yeah, you're my friend Minmei. And I missed you, more than you could ever know."

"No Rick, I do know. I've missed you too. Funny thing is I was just thinking about you." _And Lisa_, Minmei added to herself angrily. 

Rick laughed, "Guess what I found?'

Minmei couldn't help but giggle. "What, what?"

"A picture of you about to eat a piece of cake!" Minmei's giggles turned to full laughter.

"Rick you still have that? Ooh! I'm gonna get you!"

"Yeah, well we'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" Rick smiled like he hadn't in a while. "How about tomorrow? The park in Monument City?"

"What time? I don't have anything else to do as it is."

"Around 9:00 am? That way we can spend the whole day together."

"Great, I wouldn't miss it for the world. G'bye Rick."

"Good-bye Minmei, see you tomorrow." Rick hung up the phone, feeling a lot better than before. 

"Thanks Rick." Minmei whispered to the stars. "You're always around when I need you." She yawned and pulled into the hotel she was staying at. "Well, I better get some sleep anyway."

The next morning Minmei took off for Monument City, the sister city of Macross. She hadn't been near this place in so long, because of the memories it brought of Kyle. Minmei felt her anger rise, but let it go. She wasn't about to let the memory of Kyle ruin her time with Rick. Minmei smiled, just the thought of spending time with Rick made her happy. She drove to the park, hoping that she wasn't too early. To her surprise Rick was waiting for her.

"I got here a little early so I wouldn't miss you." Rick explained. 

Minmei let out a giggle; "I had the same idea. I guess we still think alike sometimes." 

Rick nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

"Any where as long as I'm with you, Rick." She smiled, feeling saddened. "I'd feel all right just sitting and talking with you."

"How about a nice quiet restaurant? We could order something to eat and talk. Or maybe we could get milkshakes." Rick laughed seeing Minmei's disgusted face.

"Ooh! Yuck! I hate milkshakes!" Minmei did her best to sound horrified. 

"Aaw, they aren't that bad." Rick put his arm around Minmei's shoulders as they walked down the street.

"Shows how much you know, Rick Hunter." Minmei said, twirling her car keys. "Milkshakes are the nastiest and most horrible things in the world."

"What about mice?" 

"Okay, milkshakes are the second nastiest and the second most horrible things in this world." She shuddered, remembering the mice when they were trapped. "Ugh!"

They walked towards the nearest restaurant they could find, which wasn't that hard. It was just a tiny little Chinese place, and it was perfect. They were seated and handed menus. After having Minmei tell him what was in some of the dishes he shied away from them. Minmei giggled at the faces Rick made trying to read the menu. They didn't notice the waitress had returned.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! Sorry." Minmei smiled sheepishly. "I'll have an order of Egg Flower Soup, Sweet and Sour chicken and some white rice. He'll have Egg Flower Soup, Teriyaki Beef, and pork fried rice. Oh! And some Chinese tea too."

"Thank you, I'll have you tea sent out and it'll be a little bit before the food is ready."

"That's no problem, we're in no hurry."

Minmei and Rick talked about everything, except Kyle or Lisa. They just talked about their lives, and about the Zendraedi. They happily ate their food and left to take a walk in the park, when Rick got a call.

"Hello? This is Rick." 

"Rick, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I just-"

"Uh, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Oh? Too busy for your fiancee?" Lisa heard a muffled, _'Who is it, Rick?'_ in the background and knew who it was. "Rick, you're with Minmei, aren't you?!" 

"Lisa, I needed a friend to talk with and-"

"Save it Rick. I don't care!" Lisa yelled at him and hit the end call button on her phone.

Rick let out a small growl and stuffed his phone in his coat pocket. 

"Rick? What's wrong?" Minmei stepped in front of him.

"That was Lisa, she's angry at me for being with you. Even though she's my fiancee, she's still jealous of you."

"I see. Lisa angry with you because of me, and I knew I shouldn't have come with you today Rick. Good-bye." Minmei took off running towards her sports car, not even looking back at Rick.


	5. Robotech 2018 Chapter 5: Lisa and Jean

Robotech 2018

Chapter 5: Lisa and Jean

Lisa sighed as she pushed her food away. After picking at it for a half-hour she hadn't eaten a thing. Jean shook her head in dismay; Lisa was upset but she wasn't even acknowledging the fact.

"Lisa, listen to me! I know I'm not my sister-in-law but I want to help; you can talk to me. Did Rick do something?" Jean asked, sympathetically.

"Jean, he did. He went to see Minmei, and even though he swears up and down that they're just friends…I can't help but get the feeling there's still something between them." Lisa wiped away a stray tear that had fallen. 

"Minmei, you mean 'the voice that won the Robotech war' – Minmei?" Jean looked slightly shocked.

"One and the same. She keeps popping back into Rick's life, and he seems to forget about everything else that's happening! I get the feeling that I just want to strangle the girl." She slammed her fist on the table, "A pretty face; that's all she is. I just can't see why Rick doesn't realize that! It makes me so angry when I see his face light up at the mention of her name."

"I didn't know it was like that. Claudia used to say Roy liked the ladies, even after they got together. Do you think he's following down the same path his 'big brother' did?" 

"I don't think so. A part of me wants to believe they're friends, but the seemingly less rational side of me sees her as a threat to what I've tried to build with him."

"I've got an idea. We should get you're mind off of Rick and Minmei. A few of the female techs have a nightly get together; maybe we should join them? Or we could take a special trip to Earth, go shopping and spend some quality girl-time together, hm?" Jean suggested, hoping Lisa would say yes.

"You know, for only being her sister-in-law you and Claudia are a lot alike. I think a little shopping might help." Lisa put on her best smile. "I'm up for it."

"You're not the first to say that me and Claudia are alike. We spent a lot of time with one another just after Vince and I got married. I'm sure Breetai wouldn't mind, we're in no big rush to finish this project." Jean smiled at her friend and hoped that nothing about this trip would ruin it for Lisa.

After taking a shuttle down the well Jean and Lisa found themselves at Forker Airbase. As soon as a flight to Monument City was going out, Lisa and Jean were on they're way. The flight was an easy trip, no turbulence what so ever. As they walked through the streets, Lisa started to look better. Fresh air and shopping always made her feel better, especially when she had a good friend to enjoy the experience with her. 

"Jean, this was a wonderful idea." Lisa laughed for the first time in days, "I'm glad you're as persistent as Claudia." Jean smiled at her friend; she didn't look so forlorn. Her eyes shone brightly, as the wind played at her hair. 

"I'm glad you're happy. My word, the sunshine sure feels good." Jean laughed with her friend. "How about we go get something to eat, hm? I heard they have some pretty good Italian restaurants here." 

"I haven't had a good plate of fettuccine alfredo in a long time." Lisa smiled at the thought. 

"Italian it is." Jean and Lisa began their walk towards the best pasta restaurant in town. Noting little things here and there that had changed since their stay on the Factory Satellite. They had expanded the park, which was nice since Monument had an ever-growing population. Lisa's eyes scanned the crowd in the Monument City Park, everywhere she looked she saw parents and their children playing happily. Except for a girl who was sitting on a swing by herself, with her head hung low. It took Lisa a minute to realize who the girl was. It was Minmei, sitting all alone on the swings. 

Jean stopped in mid-sentence when she realized Lisa wasn't paying attention. "Lisa, what is it?" Lisa pointed to where Minmei was sitting, and sighed in exasperation. Jean saw Lisa narrow her eyes with anger. "Lisa, don't do anything you would regret. Please, just leave her be. Forget you saw her, please."

"I don't think I can, Jean. I have to talk with her, I promise I won't do anything rash." Lisa said as she headed straight for Minmei. 

Author's note: Sorry it took so long getting this chapter out. X-X Ya know that little thing called writers block? Well I got it when I started writing this chapter! Geez, so I started to write another ficcie called "To Find Love" it's a Ronin Warriors ficcie. And then I got writer block again. Now I'm writing a story called…okay so I don't have a name for it yet. It's a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic that's about Téa and Ryou Bakura. Arigato to everyone who read my fic so far! It might be a little bit before the next chapter is out. Robotech 2018 Chapter 6: Lisa and Minmei.


	6. Robotech 2018 Chapter 6: Lisa and Minmei

Robotech 2018

Chapter 6: Lisa and Minmei

Lisa clenched her fist as she neared Minmei. It seemed that every time she got her mind off the girl, she was right there. Lisa pushed through the crowd; saying a quick excuse me to the people she went past. At last she came to the swing set Minmei was sitting on. Minmei looked up when she realized someone was there, jumping slightly. 

"Hello, Lisa."

"Cut it out, Minmei. What were you doing with my husband?" Lisa snapped out. "Why is it always you?!" 

"Lisa, you should know by now that me and Rick are just friends! We were just having a good time, friends do that y'know." Minmei stood up from the swings angrily, "Friends, nothing more. I did love Rick, but you do remember whom he's marrying? He's like a brother to me and nothing can change that. You're his fiancee, I thought that you would have a bit more faith in him."

"Minmei…I don't know if I can believe you. You waltz into Rick's life like it's nothing, but do you even consider who you could be hurting?" Lisa asked, or rather demanded. 

"I don't waltz into his life, I've been in his life for years Lisa. Can't you understand? I'm not trying to hurt anyone! Why can't you see that?" Minmei fought back her tears. "I've been hurt, I know what it feels like. I've tried making friends with you, but you refuse my efforts." Minmei could tell Lisa wasn't listening. She never listened.

"Minmei, if I even see you again it'll be all too soon." Lisa spat out and slapped Minmei. "Get out of my face."

That was it. Minmei released all her anger into one, hard slap. "You get out of my face Lisa! I was here first, and might I add, I was minding my own business." Jean stood there, seeing it all. Lisa was in the wrong, and she just couldn't see it. From what she could see, Minmei was telling the truth. 

"Lisa, stop it. Please." Jean pleaded with her, tugging at her arm. "This isn't right, and you know it." 

Lisa rubbed her face, feeling a welt. "Fine, we'll go. A good bowl of pasta might erase this scene." 

Minmei watched them leave, and sank back into the swing set's seat. She felt terrible for what she just did, in all her life she never thought things between them would come to this. She couldn't help but think about how things were years ago…

***********************

Kyle was on the rampage again. He was yelling at Lisa Hayes, demanding she do something about Rick's antics. Minmei couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it! Can't you see that all these people risked their lives for us, you ungrateful oaf!" Minmei yelled at her cousin, stepping in between him and Lisa. Feeling fear, then courage as Rick stepped up next to her.

"I did it for _you_, Minmei." Rick said, "I sure didn't do it for _Kyle_." 

Kyle took a step towards him, threateningly. "I'd expect that from you, Hunter." The tension was building up from all these years; it looked like all Hell would break loose at any seconds. Minmei quickly put an end to it, stepping out from in between Kyle and Lisa.   
"Thank you, Rick." 

He smiled at her, "I was happy to do it." Minmei stood there, looking at him for a moment, then broke into a run that lead her straight into his arms. "You must know that I'd be willing to risk my life for you again and again." Lisa watched sadly as the two began to twirl around together, sobbing with joy like long-lost lovers.

***********************

Lisa sat with Jean, taking a bite of a breadstick as Jean lectured her. "You shouldn't have done that Lisa. That girl seemed sincere enough to me, why did you slap her?"

"Because you don't know her like I do, Jean. She may have seemed sincere to you, but she does to most people who don't know her well. Even Rick can't tell. He acts like such a fool at times." Lisa dropped her breadstick on her plate and leaded over the table, "She seems like a perfect angel to most of Earth's populace. They don't know the real Lynn-Minmei at all, if they did…they wouldn't worship the ground she walks on."

"How can you say that? She brought so many people together; I've heard the stories about how she kept the people of Macross City in good spirits. Lisa, what is it about the girl that infuriates you so much? If she just wants to be Rick's friend, and I seriously think she does, you shouldn't have a problem." Jean sighed, "I hate to say this, but you're acting awfully jealous." 

"Her cute act. That's what infuriates me. She acts so innocent, truth be told she's not that innocent. Jean, I may be acting jealous but I have a right to. She's beautiful, young and Rick used to pine over her day and night. I don't want to loose Rick that way." Lisa said, sticking a forkful of pasta in her mouth. 

"Whatever you say, Lisa. Whatever you say…"

Minmei took out her cell and dialed Rick's number. Cradling it next her ear she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, Rick Hunter speaking."

"Hi, it's me. Sorry I ran off yesterday, I was just…upset about things. I made a mess of everything, I knew I shouldn't have agreed to see you."

"Minmei? Something else is bothering you, tell me what it is." Rick sensed the sadness in her voice. 

"I-I saw Lisa today, she got on my case. We got into a bit of a fight, but nothing big. Please don't be upset Rick." Minmei choked back a sob.

"How could I not be upset? Lisa harassed you about something that I did, that's not okay in my book." Rick began to feel a wash of anger rush over him, "I'll talk to her as soon as I can, and I'll try to get this straightened out."

"Oh Rick, you don't have to. Well, um…I'll talk to you when I get a chance to call next. Bye." Minmei hit the end call button.

"Minmei I-" Rick sighed, hanging up the phone. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Author's note: Konnichi wa minna-san! I'm so happy you all are enjoying this story. It's definitely my favorite fic I've written. Next chapter: **Rick and Lisa**

To: just a teen. Sorry, I didn't get the e-mail. If I don't know who it is, I delete the e-mail. Try e-mailing me at Lynn-Minmay@sailormoon.com, so I'm sure to get it!


	7. Robotech 2018 Chapter 7: Rick and Lisa

Robotech 2018

Chapter 7: Rick and Lisa

**__**

Author's note: Before I begin this chapter I would like to say something; this will be the final chapter to this story. It's the longest fic I've ever written and I'm sad that it's ending. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this fic, because you guys were the ones that made me continue! Sorry if this chappie is a bit on the short side!

Rick sat on the couch, listening to Lisa justify what she did to Minmei. He wasn't buying it. Lisa couldn't just leave well enough alone.

"Rick Hunter, are you listening to me?" Lisa gripped.

"No, I'm not. All your doing is saying what you have been for the past few years. I've heard it all before." Rick snapped back, "You can't believe Minmei when she says we're just friends, but I'd thought you'd listen to me."

"Rick, I want to believe you, I really do. But the fact still remains that she's still a part of your life. And-"

"You're right, she still is a part of my life. Lisa, can't you get over this? I'm her friend, that's all." Rick sighed, _Here we go again._ Rick walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. _This is going to be a long night. _

Lisa stared at him in wonder, _Why doesn't he get it?_ It didn't sit well with her at all. She walked over to where Rick was, and wrapped her arms around him. "Please, just let me know that you love me Rick."

"Lisa, I will always love you…but you don't make it easy for me." Rick replied sadly, "Why can't you just be content to know that the feelings I had for Minmei are gone? She's like a sister to me now."

"Because she still cares for you like she used to." Lisa said, wiping away a tear. "I don't know what to do, I just can't see past that."

Rick held her tight and let her cry. She needed to get this off her chest. Rick was silent, letting his presence prove his love for her. Time didn't matter to them at all. They loved each other and that was all that counted. Lisa felt all Rick's love for her then, and it was reassuring. Love had finally found its home in their hearts. For the first time in days Lisa slept soundly, curled up next to her one true love. Nothing was ever going to come between them. 

Minmei lay in her hotel room, humming "_It's You"_ to herself as she watched the late night news. Rick had chosen Lisa, and that was that. _Nice try Minmei, _she thought, _you know you still love him. _

"I know I do, I always will." She whispered to herself. "Nothing can change what happened, and I'll drive myself crazy thinking about what could have been." She had lost him, plain and simple. She hit the power button on the remote and laid back in bed. Covering herself in blankets, she thought wistfully if she could ever get over this. _No, I probably won't. Life goes on, leave it at that…_

She dreamed of a world that was, in her eyes, right. Her and Rick in love. She had no idea of what was going to happen to her and the others a few years later. No one did, but everything in life comes full circle in the end. Until that day comes, they will be forever in the dark. 


End file.
